rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Rage of bahamut Wiki
Hi guys now maintaining this page.. Thanks so much.. i created this page with just that intention.. however my skills in programing do not match my passion for the game.. Glad that someone else is able to make this page all it can be.. if you are looking for me in game my name is legolaz84.. i am from blood and sand.. give me a ring and we can be fellows =) Regards Eugene Heya, I am Bahumut5 as you might have noticed by now ;) I am not really "great" in programming, but I know a thing of two, and when I was looking around the internet, one of the things that bugged me was that I was unable to find out what cards there were in Rage of Bahamut. And due to this, I went looking around a bit and I stumbled upon this Wikia. This made me excited, and it made me want to add a lot more to the Wikia so that others who were wondering where to get a card, what quest rewards what and where to find that last treasure (DAMN YOU BLUE KEY!). Anyway, nice to meet you! You can add my by looking for Bahumut5. Bahumut5 08:54, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello to you all, As you can see i go by the name Caim1990. My story is about the same as Bahamut5 as far as that i was searching for some more info about the game. I'm very gratefull for the small tutorial in the beginning about how to make a "standard" card page and where i have to pay some attention to while making a page, thank you for that. I will be adding a few pages every now and then when i find the time, if you don't mind. I am looking forward to how far this page will be going, and will be visiting regularly. Be creative! Caim1990 20:08, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Heya, and welcome to the "Team" I guess you could say ^^ Just a small thing: I have contacted the creators of Rage of Bahamut, and asked them if they could help me as well with adding more information by providing me with more information as well. My goal is to, eventually, have all cards on the Wikia, to have more details on how the RNG of Card Packs and Attacking/Defending works, as well as the RNG on Treasures. Keep up the good work, and Ill add everything here if I find out more! 13:26, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Anybody here who is good with Photoshop or something of the kind and who wants to create the background image? (Note: jpg, gif or png. 150 kilobytes limi) Just a small update: I found the event cards in some leaks. Not only that, but appereantly, they were leaked since Januari of this year.... Now, I uploaded them, but then I figured I should fix the event page as well. So I decided to make new Templates on top of that so it would be easier for other people to create new cards if they find a new Event Card. Long story short: I did a lot of work today, but not a single page has been added cause everything went into coding! Bahumut5 22:04, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Since you (Bahamut5) made a template for a card page, isn't the front page description on how to make a page a bit much. Maybe its better to envolve the template in the tutorial, so they wont copy/paste the whole thing (like i did). Sort of an update to the new way of creating a card page. P.S. If you have the idea that i'm putting to much work on you, just tell me. It is not my intention, just letting you know some ideas. Caim1990 20:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey guys would anyone manage to get a good pic of the eye dragon Date Murasame? could you send it to me? =) darthweida@gmail.com This Japanese site has hi-res pictures of all the cards. Can we just use those? Gods: http://w.livedoor.jp/mnga_bahamut/d/%bf%c0%c2%b0%c0%ad%20%b2%e8%c1%fc%b0%ec%cd%f7 Humans: http://w.livedoor.jp/mnga_bahamut/d/%bf%cd%c2%b0%c0%ad%20%b2%e8%c1%fc%b0%ec%cd%f7 Demons: http://w.livedoor.jp/mnga_bahamut/d/%cb%e2%c2%b0%c0%ad%20%b2%e8%c1%fc%b0%ec%cd%f7 Thanks for notifying us, but I already have all the pics from a different Japanese site :> I just have to upload all of them in my free time, thats all. A lot of Demon Cards are uploaded though, so if any people want to start making those cards, it would be appreciated. I'll upload everything as soon as I can find the time. Bahumut5 08:10, April 26, 2012 (UTC) SOME of the images for the Upcoming Dungeons of Delusions Event (2015-06-14) have been added, as I locate the images for the rest I'll post those too For a quick list of wanted pages, visit the Gallery page and look for any redlinks :-) Gr8Kodr (talk) 11:16, June 13, 2015 (UTC)